


living like life's going out of style

by noahgrossmans



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Carisi Rafael and Nick are trans poly babies, Texting, sorry bout it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahgrossmans/pseuds/noahgrossmans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rafael: I'm in class for 2 hours</p><p>rafael: 2 whole fucking hours</p><p>rafael: and I come back to no less than 100 texts</p><p>nick: ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	living like life's going out of style

**Author's Note:**

> ok honestly this is pretty much a Queer Nightmare and we're sorry; but they arent straight or cis and we're not sorry about that.
> 
> all text conversations, college au.
> 
> amaro, carisi and barba have their own chats sometimes because We Just Love Fun.  
> this is my first post so i hope you enjoy!

rafael: I'm in class for 2 hours

rafael: 2 whole fucking hours

rafael: and I come back to no less than 100 texts

nick: ;D

-

rafael: just got laid, I love everything

rafael: PAID

rafael: PAID OKAY

nick: and i wasnt there? smh

carisi: BOYYYYY GOT FUCKIN' LAID

rafael: I HATE ALL OF YOU

nick: all two of us

carisi: so many to hate

nick: two whole hate

rafael: I'm leaving

-

fin: I'm so CONFY in my PAJANIMAS

liv: What does this mean

nick: IM SCREMAIDNDBGF

carisi: NNIOOLLL FCUK

rafael: ENOUGH!!!!! ENOUGH!!!!!

rollins: i...

fin: haha :~)

nick: CONFYYYYYY

rafael: shut UP NICK

carisi: NICK BE THE PAJANIMAS TO MY CONFY

nick: OK!

rollins: i dont know either of them

liv: I wish I wasn't apart of this mess.

-

nick: you know what i love?

carisi: me

nick: no

nick: well yeah but not what i was talking about

rafael: me?

nick: stop!!!!

nick: i love dogs

carisi: ME TOO

rafael: this is literally the most pointless conversation

-

rafael: honestamente, estoy harto de hannah... ella no va a hacer nada para nuestro proyecto del gobierno americano. 

nick: ¿hannah orias? sí. ella estaba en mi clase de inglés del año pasado. ella estaba realmente molesta.

rollins: ???

carisi: hannah orias, eat your heart out

fin: I like the usage of the imperfect

liv: Yeah, my knowledge of Spanish is high school level

carisi: i knew some of it bc high school but i googled the rest ha

rafael: gringos

rollins: you are not wrong

-

rollins: come over in 15 minutes if you want pizza!

carisi: THE WORLD IS A BEAUTIFUL PLACE AND I AM NO LONGER AFRAID TO DIE

-

carisi: oh my god a cis dude just stopped me and asked if i was in the right bathroom

nick: YIKES

rafael: I will fight and I will win

nick: u gotta love that Cis Gaze™

carisi: omfg i know

rafael: when they do the narrow eyed quizzical Look

carisi: they purse their lips a little

nick: they make me wanna go “why yes, i am trans, thank you!”

carisi: sometimes i wanna give them the same look. maybe look at their junk or something. make 'em feel weird

rafael: oh my fod

nick: oh my fod indeed 

-

liv: The underclassmen have probably gotten the same workload as Fin and I did for Gabarro's class, I assume?

nick: don't remind me

fin: I'm taking that as a yes

rollins: Gabarro is a monster and i am suffering

carisi: raf and i are currently crying for that very reason actually! funny how things work out

fin: that's how I remember it

nick: im boutta blow my nose into these worksheets

carisi: this packet im literally accepting my death as i type this

liv: The good ol' days.

fin: I don't miss it

-

rollins: my favorite part of the day so far was when my prof dropped everything onto the floor and gave up

rollins: literally just. gave up

nick: i feel that

fin: I love college

rollins: she was like “i'm going to sit down for awhile” and she didn't get up after that

rollins: 45 minutes were wasted

carisi: god fucking bless

-

liv: Why do I think Carisi had sex one (1) time when he was 14?

fin: yeah, and never again after that

rollins: something about his hair and... something else?

carisi: FUCK YOU GUYS I WAS 18 I WAS LEGAL

nick: FORDHAM LAW

rafael: FORDHAM LAW

liv: FORDHAM LAW

rollins: FORDHAM LAW

fin: FORDHAM LAW

carisi: shut UP

nick: BOOOOOOYAHHHHH

carisi: i guess im single now dickheads

nick: PLEASFGE

-

rafael: wait guys you know what day it is

carisi: sunday

rafael: ok besides that

nick: january 24th?

rafael: precisely!

carisi: FUCK t day?

nick: SHIT BOYS

carisi: can you believe we all started t on the same day thats fucking gay

nick: ah good old t day

rafael: a day where we reflect on all the cabbages

nick: i became more green for sure

rafael: nick what are you even talking about

carisi: read your last message raf

rafael: FUCK 

carisi: we're trying to have an actual conversation raffie man

nick: yeah c'mon

rafael: I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN

rafael: nick started it

nick: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

carisi: anyway

carisi: i remember how our voices were so fuckin high pitched and now we actually, i don't know, sound good

nick: carisi i'm fairly certain your accent got thicker

carisi: maybe fuck off just a tiny bit

rafael: cmon guys we're all friends here

nick: true love u

rafael: gay

carisi: anyway,

rafael: booyah!

carisi: listen i love you but you need to STOP

nick: this discourse

carisi: more interesting than most of our classes haha am i right dudes?

nick: die

-

carisi: hey remember how we met

rafael: how could I forget

rafael: nick was the shyest little bean

carisi: look where he is now

nick: hey

carisi: hey yourself

rafael: GOD remember when we first started this group chat? why have we had this for years

nick: oh my goddddd i know. our dedication is too strong

carisi: IT'S OUR LOVE

nick: remember our rejoicing party when carisi finally started t that lasted for like 16 hours

carisi: i was a late bloomer

rafel: we know

nick: but!!! you are our baby

rafael: that's the truest statement

carisi: love,,,

nick: also i like that we never established this

nick: raf and i's natural instinct was like Protect Carisi

carisi: we're a goddamn year apart 

rafael: you must be protected

-

carisi: do you hear them

liv: Aside from that being the most ominous text I've ever received, yes I do.

fin: they're so loud, sweet Jesus

nick: they're here

carisi: the Cishets™

rafael: an outburst of cheering scared nick so much he tripped

nick: you didnt need to put me on blast

rollins: i live next door to Broncos fans

fin: I'm so sorry

carisi: FUCK SAVE ME

nick: where are u?

carisi: TRYING TO GET TO TJE FUCKING LAUNDRY AND THERE ARE SO MANY BROS OUT HERE

carisi: THEYRE ALL HUDDLED AROUND EACH OTHERS PHONES CHECKING THE SCORES AND LOSING IT

carisi: THERES NOT EVEN A TV IN HERE I CANT LIVE IN PEACE

liv: The baby.

carisi: YES THE BABY IM A FUCKING BABY SOMEONE COME SAVE ME FROM THIS HELL

nick: do you really expect us to be able to help you?

rollins: i think Raf could

fin: ditto

rafael: I'm gonna kick everyone's ass

nick: there he is

nick: send a selfie when he saves you

carisi: i can hear my knight in shining pajama armor

carisi: he's yelling in spanish and everyone is TERRIFIED i LOVE RAFAEL BARBA

rollins: we all do

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with my friend cal, so s/o to him for the help!  
> also shout out to lorie for inspo on the fordham law joke, we thought it was really funny. also, thanks to her for bringing us into svu hell xo
> 
> cal:  
> ao3: karlurban  
> twitter: ncc17no1  
> tumblr: alexanderhamilton
> 
> me (grayson)  
> twitter: lovelyhoying  
> tumblr: superfruta


End file.
